Tom's Obnoxious Cousin
by Silver Azure
Summary: Tom has a date with Toodles but then he receives a letter from his obnoxious cousin Joey, what trouble will ensue? RATED K PLUS FOR VIOLENCE
1. The Problem Begins

It was the night Tom was waiting for, he had a date with Toodles! He was planning it for a while but it was worth the wait because Toodles was his gal and nothing could spoil his date...but boy was Tom wrong. He had just finished lighting some candles and had made some popcorn when out of the blue a letter came through the mail slot and it was from someone who he really didn't want to hear from...his cousin Joey from Brooklyn and the letter read;

_Dear Cousin,_

_Hey what's going on cousin? I'm doing great, Brooklyn is fantastic! I just found a new place that makes some of the greatest pasta you ever had! Anyways let me cut to the chase, guess who's coming to visit ya? That's right ya favorite cousin from Brooklyn...ME! I'll be there when I be there so you better be there!_

_Ya Cousin,_

_Joey._

Joey made Tom's life a living hell when they were younger, just the mere thought of Tom reading Joey's name in the letter made his fur crawl and what made matters worse Toodles was coming over and with Joey's attitude and personality, Tom feared that Joey would drive her away. He nervously paced back and forth, slowly munching some popcorn and waiting for Toodles but fearing Joey's arrival, meanwhile Jerry was watching Tom pace back and forth nervously when the letter from Joey fell off the coffee table to Jerry's feet, he read it and didn't know why Tom was pacing nervously, Jerry knew of his date with Toodles but didn't know of the torture Joey put him through. Then the doorbell rang, Tom began to sweat profusely and all different scenarios ran through his mind; What if it was Joey? What if it was Toodles? Worse...what if it was Joey and Toodles at the door? What if they were kissing? Preposterous but it was still a scenario in Tom's head.

Tom prepped himself, opened the door and prepared for whoever it was...

_It was..._

Toodles, the white cat with mascara was standing at Tom's door to which Tom sighed a huge sigh of relief and let Toodles in.

"Hey Tom" said Toodles as she kissed him on the cheek

Tom blushed and led Toodles to the couch, she had sat down and took off her coat, Tom had signaled that he'd be right back. He went in the kitchen and in the cabinet grabbed two champagne glasses and set them on the counter and went to the fridge where he grabbed a bottle of fresh cream and began to pour the cream into the glasses. Toodles meanwhile was sitting in the living room eating some popcorn when all of a sudden she heard the doorbell ring...this sound was piercing to Tom because he knew it was only one person, the mere sound of the doorbell caused Tom to overfill his glass causing cream to spill everywhere.

"I'll get it" said Toodles sweetly as she got up to open the door

Tom went to race to the living room but slipped on the cream covered section of the kitchen floor causing him to fall flat on his face. Toodles opened the door and there she was Tom's cousin Joey, who was tall as Tom, same color except Joey had blue eyes and wore a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and had a Brooklyn-esque accent;

"Well hello doll!" said Joey cockily

"And you are?" asked Toodles kind of disgusted

"Yours if you ask me!" chuckled a cocky Joey

"You better not be hitting on me!" exclaimed Toodles

"Relax doll, I'm Joey and where's my cousin Tom?" asked Joey as he peered in the house

"He's in the kitchen, Tom your cousin's here!" exclaimed Toodles calling to Tom

Tom didn't even want to leave the confines of the kitchen but he had to go greet his cousin, his obnoxious-thorn-in-Tom's-side cousin. Tom had walked to the door and there was Joey who rushed up to Tom getting him in a bear hug!  
>"Tom, cousin! How ya been! I missed ya!" exclaimed Joey practically squeezing the life out of Tom<p>

Joey had let go of Tom and put him on the floor;

"Tommy man, you're all fur and bones what's the matter with you, don't you eat? Don't they got no food here?" asked Joey as he began poking Tom's gut

"_Tom's seriously related to him?_" Toodles thought to herself

Joey had walked into the kitchen and saw the mess Tom had made, he saw a bottle of cream practically spilled on the floor and two glasses with cream, one half filled which was for Toodles and the other which was accidentally overfilled which was Tom's;

"Hey Tom, cream? Ya didn't have to!" exclaimed Joey as he chugged the cream from both glasses

Joey had then sat on the couch just as Toodles was about to, Tom had rushed over to the couch to sit in between them because he didn't want Joey to try anything funny with his date.

"So Tommy, I'm in town for a week and I thought I'd stop by and pay my favorite cousin a visit!" exclaimed Joey as he gave Thomas a noogie

"So...you're Tom's cousin eh?" nervously asked Toodles

"You know it doll" replied Joey cockily

"_Don't call me doll!_" Toodles angrily thought to herself

"So anyways, have I got a million and one stories to tell you guys!" exclaimed Joey as began to tell tales of him torturing Tom when they were young and in Tom's mind it was gonna be a long night!

_(A/N) So as you can see that was the first chapter of my first ever Tom and Jerry fic, now I know Tom had a cousin named George in the episode Timid Tabby (I'm such a nerd) But this story just came to me for some odd reason when I watched the scene where Jerry danced with Gene Kelly in the movie Anchors Aweigh which I don't own nor do I own Tom and Jerry (though I have an abundance of DVDs) all I own is Joey. So until next time!_


	2. Turning Cooking into a Nightmare

"Man, you should've seen the look on Tom's face when I threw him in the van!" exclaimed Joey

Joey was telling the tale of how he threw Tom in the back of an animal catcher's van, Tom was embarrassed and Toodles was cross.

"That's so mean! How could you do that?" exclaimed Toodles

"Ah come on doll, I had to toughen him up" replied Joey cockily

"_WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME DOLL!_" Toodles angrily thought to herself

Tom just sat there all embarrassed at all the tales Joey was telling, he told of the time that Joey trapped Tom in a trashcan and the time he told Tom that he [Tom] was adopted and other embarrassing moments in their lives.

"So Tommy buddy what's for dinner?" asked Joey

Tom was puzzled...

"Where the heck are your manners, you got ya cousin and ya gal over at ya place and you ain't cooked nothing? Didn't I teach you better?" exclaimed Joey arrogantly

"I'm not really that hungry..." said Toodles

"Nonsense, it's common courtesy to feed your guests! Now come on Tom, in the kitchen let's go!" exclaimed Joey as he grabbed Tom by the ear and dragged him into the kitchen, all Tom saw was a worried Toodles before Joey dragged him into the kitchen and closed the door.

"Now let's get cooking shall we?" asked Joey

All Tom could do was look by the door, he wanted nothing more than to go out that door and run to Toodles but he was too intimidated by Joey, so all Tom could do was go to the fridge and grab some tomatoes and some onions.

"Alright, you're gonna make sauce and don't worry I'll supervise" said Joey cockily as Tom grabbed a saucepan

Joey's said idea of "supervising" Tom was Joey pulling out a chair and sitting at the kitchen table and yelling at him. Meanwhile Toodles was just sitting in the living room worrying about Tom;

"_Tom really needs to stand up to that jerk_" Toodles thought to herself

Back in the kitchen Tom was busy mixing the sauce, chopping onions and celery and cooking pasta, all while Joey "supervised."

"What the heck is the matter with you? You're supposed to stir it constantly...CONSTANTLY!" exclaimed Joey

Tom nervously stirred the sauce and kept an eye on the pasta which began to bubble...

"The pasta's bubbling, TAKE IT OUT!" yelled Joey

All the while Jerry was watching from his hole and he felt bad for Tom, it was one thing for Jerry to torture Tom but seeing the way Joey tortured him, Joey was treating Tom like a slave.

"KEEP STIRRING!" exclaimed Joey

Tom kept stirring all while he was trying to drain the pasta in the colander and all this made Joey cross;

"Move over, let me taste the sauce!" exclaimed Joey as he pushed Tom aside

Joey grabbed a wooden spoon, dipped it in the saucepan and tasted the sauce Tom made, Joey quickly spat it right in Tom's face;

"I wouldn't even feed this garbage to a dog and you're gonna feed it to your gal? GET OUT AND LET ME TAKE CARE OF IT!" exclaimed Joey as he shooed Tom out of the kitchen

"_I gotta do everything myself!_" Joey angrily thought to himself as he chopped vegetables and drained the pasta

Tom sulked into the living room where Toodles was sitting on the couch all concerned about him;

"Tom...you really have to stand up to him" said Toodles as she took out a tissue from her purse and began to wipe Tom's face. Tom really couldn't stand up to Joey even though he really wanted to but Joey was just too intimidating!

Joey walked out of the kitchen, sauce stained his white shirt but that's all he was wearing because after he shooed Tom out he took of his leather jacket.

"Dinner is served...no thanks to Tom who should be lucky I only stained my shirt and not my jacket!" exclaimed Joey as he set the pasta with sauce on the table

"Only one thing that's ticking me off right now, you ain't got bread...who the heck eats pasta with no bread?" exclaimed Joey

"Oh really, then why did you make pasta?" retorted Toodles

Joey went silent because he knew he was wrong but hated to admit it...

"Ah what do you know? Now get over here before it gets cold!" exclaimed Joey

Tom and Toodles sat at the dinner table, eating their pasta and Tom and Toodles did enjoy it

"Not bad" said Toodles

"Not bad?" scoffed Joey

"Yeah, like I said not bad" replied Toodles

"It's way better than what Tom was gonna make, jeez it tasted like tomato cement!" exclaimed Joey cockily

"I would've eaten it" replied Toodles

Tom smiled a little because of Toodles standing up for him, he was so tempted to tell Joey off but he just couldn't at that moment.

Meanwhile Jerry had left the house looking for a personal friend of his to help Tom out with his "Joey" problem.

_(A/N) Wow Joey is a real jerk, I wonder who Jerry's friend is? Well...actually I do because I know how it's gonna end, but don't worry all will be revealed when I put up the next chapter so I hope you R&R that would be awesome and you're awesome for reading this. So until next time!_


End file.
